


Sing me to sleep

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awesome Gwaine (Merlin), Drunkenness, Friendship, Gen, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), How Do I Tag, Lullabies, Protective Merlin, Sad Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Singing, arthur is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Drunken singing makes Merlin to come to a sad realization
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Sing me to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Something that came out of nowhere as I came to appreciate and love Arthur's character more and to realize that damn there's so much to explore about him.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little thing.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Comments are always welcomed so don't be shy.

Arthur was drunk and Merlin didn't know what to do. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes were shining and his grin was way too big and bright. It actually looked good on him, the whole carefree and happy side of him that he rarely let out instead of the weight that he was carrying on his shoulders and the responsibility of having to rule a kingdom that always hung over his head. Thankfully the guests had retired for the night, so there wasn't a chance for him to get embarrassed in front of anyone of importance. Merlin didn't count the few knights and servants that were still present in the banquet room because it didn't seem that they were going to remember most of the night since they were drunk too. 

Seeing that there was no danger and certainly no harm in relishing at the sight in front of him, Merlin leaned back against a table and watched with amusement. Gwaine and Arthur whose daily mission was to annoy the hell out of each other, were currently too busy laughing. They were leaning towards each other, shoulders brushing as they listened to the story sir Leon was telling with an almost childlike wonder. Merlin wasn't even sure that they understood the story at all or they were being overly dramatic because the alcohol in their blood killed their rational thinking. Either way they gave out the appearance of two excited puppies when they noticed him and called him to join them. 

“Merlin!”

But he simply shook his head and with a smile on his face he stayed where he was. The story time quickly turned into a singing contest the moment sir Elyan started signing. Gwaine immediately picked it up and continued with an expected enthusiasm for someone who was more than comfortable with singing in taverns. And he was quite good when he could manage to correctly pronounce the words, but the emotions were on point with the song. 

What surprised Merlin was the fact that Arthur knew the song and was actually doing a great job at singing it. 

_ Is there something he's bad at?  _ Merlin mused _ ,  _ before Arthur mispronounced a couple of words and they all started laughing before they changed the song. It continued for longer than Merlin thought it would, until Gwaine and Arthur were the only ones left on the table, everyone else had retired for the night. 

It was time for Arthur to do that as well so since he didn't look like he was going to do something about it, it was up to Merlin to basically drag the king's drunk ass to his chambers. 

“Come on sire, everyone has left, it's time to retire.” both Gwaine and Arthur looked at him as if they just remembered that he was present as well, it was hilarious. 

“Merlin…you're right. I need my beauty sleep after all. So does the princess.” he chuckled before he got up struggled to keep his balance and with the grace he shouldn't have had he bowed at Arthur and said, 

“It was my honor to sing with you Arthur. You know how to have fun, occasionally. Have a good night Merlin.” which should have sounded silly because he struggled with his words but it didn't because there was no way to hide the truth in those words. 

To everyone's surprise Arthur got up as well, slightly lowered his head in respect and replied, 

“The honor was mine Gwaine.” and watched with a smile as Gwaine’s eyes widened before he gave him something that could only be described as a proud smile, then he turned and left. 

When Merlin turned to face Arthur he found him watching him with a small smile on his face as he threw one of his arms over Merlin’s shoulders and pulled him along. They stumbled more than walked towards the king’s chambers, that was only because some of Arthur’s weight was on Merlin but he was so relaxed and carefree while he was softly singing a melody that reminded him of a lullaby, that he didn't have the heart to rush him. In fact he was mesmerized by how beautiful Arthur’s voice was that he didn't dare to do a sudden movement out of fear that he would stop singing. 

When they were almost there, he finally remembered where he had heard the song he was singing, it was a bit out of tune, some words were different but there was no doubt that it was one of the lullabies that mothers sang to their children. Merlin’s mother wasn't the exception so he knew the song as well, but when he noticed the way Arthur’s eyes shone with unshed tears his heart broke. 

While Merlin had a mother to sing those songs to him, Arthur didn't and that was such a sad thought that pushed Merlin to join him. At first Arthur’s singing halted and for a moment he thought that he had ruined everything yet he continued humming only to have the king matching up with his rhythm while they stumbled their way into the chambers. 

Once again Arthur managed to surprise him by continuing with the soft singing while he started undressing without a second thought, when Merlin reached to help him he shook his head, his gaze on him yet it was obvious that his mind was far away, he didn't even noticed when Merlin stopped humming, in no time he was prepared for bed, his eyes half closed as he barely kept himself awake, for a second he swayed on the spot before he turned to face Merlin. 

“Merlin…you can be such an idiot sometimes… but you also…you're a great manservant and my friend.” then he gently patted Merlin’s cheek after which he fell on his bed and with a quiet, 

“You can go.” fell asleep. 

He couldn't for the life of him figure out what made him do it, but Merlin simply knelt next to the bed and started singing the same lullaby careful and mindful not to wake him, something in him aching for his friend's sorrow that it was the only thing he could do at the moment to ease it. He didn't know how long he stayed like that barely aware of the moment he started to run his fingers through Arthur’s hair, but when his voice started breaking he knew it was time to leave. 

In the morning he was grateful when no one especially Arthur commented on the fact that his voice was a bit hoarse, but couldn't stop from feeling warmth in his chest when his king gave him grateful smiles all throughout the day. 

  
  
  



End file.
